


Happy, Happy Birthday

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy, Happy Birthday

Max stared at the lump sitting on her kitchen counter. Wrapped in wax paper, it could have been anything. She wasn’t afraid, exactly, because she and Alec had mostly gotten past the point where they literally tried to kill one another. But it was a lump he’d thumped down with that unholy glee that just set her nerves on edge.

“We don’t have birthdays,” she said, glancing at him before letting her eyes settle back onto the lump. It looked innocent enough. She was at least positive it wasn’t ticking.

“Well, I picked today to be your birthday,” he said, grin widening alarmingly, charmingly. “You can pick mine, if you want.”

Max pursed her lips, unsure whether she should acknowledge the fact that they had a strange surrogate family vibe going at the moment or just open the damned lump before it drove her crazy. Finally, she just reached for the package, shredding the paper quickly. Then she stared.

“Hooters,” she read faintly.

“Pre Pulse restaurant,” he said, giddy. “I figure, with you endorsing them, they might make a comeback.”

So maybe they weren’t quite past the point where they tried to literally kill one another because she moved to throttle him and he darted away. But at least this time he was laughing. And, eventually, she was laughing, too. Happy freakin’ birthday, Max Guevara.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Angel, Max, Alec, Alec gives Max a t-shirt for her 'birthday'


End file.
